Pour nos pères
by Helnox
Summary: Un homme pose des appareils explosifs dans l'école de magie Poudlard. Scorpius et Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter n'arriveront pas à empêcher la destruction de Poudlard. Ils devront donc remonter le temps pour comprendre pourquoi leur père est à l'origine de cette horreur.
1. Désastre

**Titre :** Pour nos pères

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Dates d'écriture :** février 2014 - ?

**Genre(s) :** Aventure, Romance

**Auteur(s) :** Antoine DEBREGEAS (Helnox)

**Relecteur(s) : **Aucun relecteur pour ce chapitre

**Pairing :** ASP/SM – HP/DM

* * *

**Résumé :** Un homme pose des appareils explosifs dans l'école de magie Poudlard. Scorpius et Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter n'arriveront pas à empêcher la destruction de Poudlard. Ils devront donc remonter le temps pour comprendre pourquoi leur père est à l'origine de cette horreur.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Voici un moment que je n'ai pas publié de nouvelles histoires, mais maintenant que la dure et pénible période des examens est terminée, je vous propose de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui se passe à Poudlard. Celle-ci sera composée de quelques chapitres assez longs comme ce premier. En espérant que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira.

* * *

Ils courraient à grandes enjambées. Les couloirs de l'école étaient heureusement assez larges, tellement que le jeune Albus Severus Potter pouvait tourner sans ralentir sa course. Il était suivi de près par un jeune garçon blond à la tenue de Quidditch verte, couleur de la maison Serpentard : il s'agissait de Scorpius Malfoy.

- _On ne pourra jamais le rattraper,_ cria Albus qui commençait à s'essouffler.

- _Tu prends par la gauche, je le bloque par le passage du Nord,_ répondit son comparse.

- _Vas-y !_

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, accélérant encore leur vitesse, voulant à tout prix réussir. Leur cœur battait à une très grande cadence, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur visage tandis que leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent au détour d'un virage et reprirent leur poursuite à deux. Ils avaient gagné du terrain, la personne qu'ils voulaient rattraper était juste devant eux : c'était un homme blond, grand. Il était en train de poser divers appareils sur certains murs de l'école.

- _Scorpius ! Faut vraiment réussir sinon tout Poudlard finira en miettes !_ hurla le jeune Potter essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'approcher de l'individu.

- _Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était très coopératif !_

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie de l'école. Albus Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'avertir un professeur mais l'auraient-ils pris au sérieux ? Le mystérieux individu aurait-il pu en profiter pour s'enfuir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant il devait à tout prix arrêter l'homme qui plaçait des engins explosifs dans tout Poudlard. Albus lança un sort qui ferma la porte d'entrée du château. Les quelques personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle ne réagirent pas tellement, étant habitués aux quelques duels entre Albus Severus et Scorpius.

L'intrus, voyant que prendre le temps de briser le sort au niveau de la porte ne ferait qu'accélérer sa capture par les adolescents. Il prit un petit couloir, appuya sur une pierre d'un mur ce qui en fit glisser une partie, ouvrant un passage peu connu dans l'école.

- _Comment il connaît ce passage secret ?_ s'étonna Scorpius.

- _A mon avis, notre cher poseur de bombes est un ancien élève de Poudlard._

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage peu éclairé, le mur se refermant derrière eux. Le couloir, taillé dans la pierre, était étroit. Après avoir marché pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, le tunnel débouchant dans une petite grotte dissimulée par des buissons. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent leur cible du regard et reprirent leur course. L'homme trébucha et dans sa chute, laissa apparaître son visage aux yeux des deux garçons.

- _Père ?!_ crièrent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

Le blond ne réagit pas vraiment et sortit un boîtier, appuya sur un bouton qui s'éclaira de l'intérieur sous le coup de la pression. Les deux jeunes détournèrent le regard vers l'école quand un grand vacarme se fit entendre. C'était le bruit causé par la gigantesque explosion qui venait de détruire l'école Poudlard. Le visage horrifié, Albus fit un mouvement de tête pour surveiller l'homme qui se trouvait être Draco Malfoy, son père.

- _Scorp, il a disparu !_

- _Quoi ?!_

Scorpius tourna la tête à son tour dans la même direction que son frère.

- _Et merde ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?_ demanda-t-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

- _Je … Je ne sais pas … L'école, papa, père … Je ne comprends rien … Pourquoi père voudrait-il détruire l'école surtout sachant que papa y était ? Ça n'a pas de sens. C'est comme s'il n'était plus lui-même._

Albus était perdu, un de ses parents venait d'anéantir son école, tuant des dizaines d'élèves et professeurs ainsi que son autre parent. Ses parents, eux qui ne se disputaient que rarement, venaient de connaître un destin des plus tragiques et surtout étrange.

Après avoir pris un peu de temps, Albus et Scorpius prirent la direction des ruines de l'école. Peut-être y aurait-il des survivants ? Ou alors un moyen de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'une telle horreur ne se reproduise pas ailleurs ? Ils marchaient d'un pas décidé, voulant absolument comprendre la raison de cet acte et la raison de l'implication de leur père.

Les décombres de l'école étaient nombreux. Scorpius, aidé de son frère, soulevèrent quelques blocs de roche mais ne tombèrent que sur des corps inanimés. Ils essayèrent de se rendre dans le secteur où se trouvait le bureau de McGonagall, avec de la chance elle ne serait que blessée et pourra les aider.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les débris, les cadavres, les cendres et les flammes. Ils étaient à bout de force, les blocs de pierre étaient très lourds. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul moyen d'avancer, utiliser la magie. Ils n'avaient pas l'âge requis mais dans cette situation, ils espéraient que le Ministère de la Magie ne les sanctionnerait pas. Ils n'utilisaient que le sortilège de Lévitation ou encore le sortilège de Répulsion, afin de faciliter leur avancée. Se retrouver dans l'école était déjà une dure tache en temps normal mais maintenant que tout était en morceaux, le « jeu » se complexifiait. Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur le visage des frères.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit de toux. Scorpius se précipita dans la direction de ce dernier et remarqua alors la Pensine que Dumbledore possédait et que les directeurs suivants avaient conservé.

- _Al' ! Je crois qu'on y est, dans le bureau de la directrice !_

Albus rejoignit son frère et la toux reprit.

- _Là !_

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur un secteur et retirèrent le plus gros bloc avec de la magie puis les derniers morceaux, de taille normale, avec leurs mains. Ils dégagèrent un bras et constatèrent que la personne était encore en vie. Ils continuèrent pour laisser apparaître la directrice de l'école.

- _Messieurs Malfoy-Potter. Quelle joie de vous voir !_ déclara la vieille femme, coupée par sa toux causée par toutes les poussières et cendres présentes.

- _Nous aussi, jamais aussi heureux,_ dit Albus souriant un peu. _On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Un homme était dans l'école peu de temps avant et posait des appareils qui semblaient être d'origine Moldu sur les murs. Scorpius et moi avons tenté de l'arrêter mais en vain, il a pu s'échapper dehors en utilisant un des passages secrets du château._

- _Vous avez pu voir de qui il s'agissait_ ? demanda McGonagall en tentant de se relever.

- _Euh …_

Albus n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il se disait que si son père avait agi de la sorte, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

- _C'est notre père !_ déclara Scorpius à contrecœur.

- _Potter ! Enfin Harry ?_ demanda Minerva qui était abasourdie par cette annonce.

- _Non. L'autre, Draco …_

- _Oh … Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais bien vos deux parents et même Monsieur Malfoy,_ dit Minerva qui n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler Harry et Draco simplement par leur prénom. _Il peut paraître froid voire méchant au premier abord mais il est incapable de faire une telle chose._

- _Je suis bien d'accord,_ intervint subitement Albus. _Mais on l'a vu de nos propres yeux ! Et ça ne peut pas être du Polynectar,_ continua-t-il en voyant que McGonagall allait réagir_, car quand on appelle Père, même s'il n'a pas tellement réagi, je l'ai reconnu dans sa réaction. Dans son regard._

Tout le monde se regarda. La directrice s'apprêtait à parler quand un bruit soudain la coupa dans son élan. Une dizaine d'hommes avaient transplané. Le château détruit, les sortilèges de protection étaient rompus et donc n'importe qui pouvait apparaître et disparaître dans les ruines. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient ces personnes. Étaient-ce des Mangemorts venus achever les derniers survivants en mémoire de leur maître, mort dans l'enceinte de l'école lors de la bataille de Poudlard, ou bien des employés du Ministère de la Magie qui avaient enfin été avertis dans la catastrophe ?

- _Veuillez vous identifier !_ déclara un des hommes, pointant sa baguette sur le trio poudlardien.

- _Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice de … ce … tas de débris qu'est devenu Poudlard. Eux ce sont Scorpius et Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter._

- _C'est bon !_ répondit le sorcier en abaissant sa baguette. _Je suis Malcolm Scrimgeour du Ministère de la Magie. On nous a alerté d'un désastre à Poudlard alors nous sommes venus. Que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Un homme est venu à l'école et y a déposé des armes explosives Moldus. Ces jeunes hommes ont tenté de l'arrêter mais ayant été dans l'impossibilité de donner l'alerte, l'école a explosé lorsqu'ils étaient dehors à la poursuite de l'individu,_ raconta Minerva qui commençait à manquer de souffle. _Malheureusement, ce dernier s'est enfui et ils sont revenus au secours de ceux qui auraient survécu mais de ce que l'on sait, nous sommes les seuls._

- _Et personne n'a vu l'homme en question ?_ demanda un autre sorcier.

- _Tristement non,_ compléta la directrice.

- _Très bien, on va vous laisser vous remettre de cet évènement. On aura sûrement quelques questions pour plus tard._

Les sorciers partirent inspecter les ruines. Il n'en restait qu'un seul qui devait protéger et les deux jeunes garçons au cas où une deuxième attaque surviendrait.

La directrice fit signe aux jeunes garçons pour qu'ils viennent la voir.

- _Je veux être sûre, tout ceci n'est aucunement votre faute, ni celle de Draco._

Albus regarda la sorcière, le visage penché, ne comprenant pas là où elle désirait en venir.

- _Pourquoi ça Madame ?_ _Enfin c'est notre père mais il a posé les bombes,_ déclara le brun.

- _Oui il les a posées mais je sais quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dit. En réalité, depuis la sixième année de Draco à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons remarqué un changement chez lui. Au début, nous nous sommes dit tout bêtement que la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confiée le travaillait mais ensuite nous avons constaté quelque chose d'autre. Comme si une entité prenait le contrôle de son corps par moment ainsi que son esprit. On a demandé au professeur Rogue de pénétrer dans son esprit et nous avons découvert que ce dernier était protégé mais pas par de la magie. Draco possédait une puce électronique dans le cerveau et celle-ci semble être capable de diriger son esprit. On a essayé de l'en défaire et nous pensions l'avoir désactivée mais le sinistre_ d'aujourd'hui nous a prouvé le contraire.

- _Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Ce sont des Moldus ?_

- _Oui, ce sont des Moldus. Ils ont un but très sombre. Ils désirent détruire la magie._

Minerva baissa la tête, triste d'avoir caché cette malheureuse réalité à tout le monde durant tout ce temps.

- _Et on peut faire quelque chose pour changer tout ça ? _questionna Scorpius.

- _Le seul moyen Monsieur Malfoy-Potter serait de remonter le temps, empêcher que Draco soit transformé avec cette puce et dissoudre le groupe de Moldus responsables durant ce moment où ils étaient peu nombreux et mal organisés. Malheureusement, toutes les personnes aptes à accomplir cette mission sont morts dans l'explosion et nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le personnel du Ministère car ils feraient n'importe quoi et changeraient totalement le continuum temporel et donc les vies de chaque personne. Ils seraient capables de tuer le jeune Draco pour régler le problème et ainsi vous faire disparaître._

- _Et nous ?_ regarda Albus.

- _Oui, nous pouvons le faire ! _surenchérit Scorpius.

- _Vous êtes trop jeunes !_

- _Oui mais on est le seul moyen. Vous êtes trop faible pour faire le voyage, on est capables de réussir, _déclara Scorpius avec conviction.

- _C'est sûr, vous êtes capables mais j'ai peur que vous ayez du mal à vous défendre face à ceux qui manipulent votre père,_ leur dit la vieille sorcière.

- _On réussira,_ déclara le blond. _On est plein de ressources vous savez._

- _Très bien. La façon de voyager dans le temps est expliquée dans un livre qui est rangé dans une partie souterraine de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aura pas été touchée par l'explosion._

- _Merci Madame._

Les deux garçons se levèrent et allèrent voir l'homme qui était le dirigeant de la troupe qui était apparue peu de temps avant, qui était resté avec eux.

- _Monsieur,_ commença Albus, _nous avons besoin d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour avoir la recette d'une potion afin de soigner Madame McGonagall._

- _Mmmhhhh …_

L'homme les fixa et au bout d'une minute de silence, il daigna répondre aux deux frères.

-_ Je vais rappeler deux de mes hommes pour vous escorter._

Il sembla se figer mais en réalité, il utilisait son pouvoir de télépathie pour communiquer avec ses troupes. Deux minutes à peine passées, les deux hommes transplanaient dans ce qu'il restait du bureau de la directrice.

Les deux garçons avançaient vers la bibliothèque suivis de près par les deux sorciers. Les couloirs n'étaient plus qu'un tas de pierres. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient subsisté à l'explosion et aux secousses causées par celle-ci. Parfois l'un des hommes du Ministère prenait la tête du cortège de peur que quelqu'un tente de les surprendre pour les tuer.

Une fois arrivés dans le lieu qui était auparavant la bibliothèque, Albus et Scorpius regardèrent pour trouver un éventuel passage, une porte ou encore une trappe. Il restait un souci, ils étaient surveillés. Ils échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent soudainement vers leurs sorciers protecteurs.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent comme des statues inanimées. Les deux jeunes garçons en profitèrent pour commencer vraiment à chercher. Ils scrutaient tout passage, une porte dérobée, ils soulevaient les étagères qui s'étaient effondrées quand elles n'étaient pas trop lourdes afin de voir s'il y avait une trappe au sol. Au bout d'une heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert le moindre indice vers un quelconque passage. Leur temps était compté. Les autres sorciers du Ministère finiraient par se rendre compte de quelque chose et de venir les rejoindre. Le fait de voir les deux hommes pétrifiés sur le sol n'aideraient aucunement Albus et Scorpius.

- _J'ai une idée !_ s'exclama Albus. _Sorbet citron !_

- _Tu auras essayé,_ dit son frère en tapotant son épaule pour le rassurer.

Ils regardèrent encore une fois autour d'eux. Scorpius avança vers un coin de la salle où une étagère tenait encore. Il souffla pour lire le titre des livres et se rendit compte que dans tous les ouvrages abordant les créatures magiques s'était glissé un livre sur la magie noire. Scorpius, qui comme son frère était curieux et toujours en soif de connaissance, se saisit du livre.

Soudainement, l'étagère disparut en s'évaporant et le mur se déplaça, laissant un couloir éclairé par une torche apparaître.

- _Al' ! Viens vite voir !_

Le jeune brun ne se fit pas attendre et courut vers la position de son frère. Une porte se tenait au bout de ce fameux couloir. Tous les deux avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant, la contemplant. La poignée dorée en or et incrustée d'un magnifique rubis attirait leur regard.

- _Tu penses qu'il faut quelque chose pour l'ouvrir sans danger ?_ demanda Scorpius.

- _McGonagall nous en aurait parlé tu ne crois pas ?_ réagit Albus qui semblait sûr de lui.

- _Pas faux. On verra bien._

Scorpius avança sa main et fit tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans encombres. Des torches s'allumèrent subitement éclairant parfaitement la grande salle qui était entièrement remplie de meubles qui renfermaient des milliers de livres et parchemins. Ce qui semblait incroyable, c'est qu'aucune poussière ne s'était déposée, seul un livre se trouvait sur le sol. Au fond de la salle, un grand escalier de pierre descendait sur plusieurs mètres. Les deux frères empruntèrent les marches de ce dernier pour atteindre une autre pièce semblable. Ils scrutaient chaque étagère pour trouver où était la section « _Voyage dans le temps_ ». Tout était classé.

- _Je crois qu'elle doit être planquée !_ déclara Albus.

- _C'est pas possible ! McGonagall nous l'aurait précisé, _répliqua le blond._ Il doit bien être quelque part …_

Ils commencèrent un second tour en s'attardant plus sur les livres quand les garçons entendirent des pas au plafond. Comme les hommes qui avaient débarqué du Ministère communiquaient par la pensée, c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de venir voir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque plus tôt. Scorpius se dirigea vers la porte et remarqua une sorte de pancarte avec l'inscription « _Tirez le livre jaune de la première étagère à gauche pour refermer le passage_ ». Le garçon blond se précipita sur l'étagère désignée et fit basculer le seul ouvrage qui était jaune. La porte se ferma doucement et les deux frères entendirent un léger son semblable au glissement du mur. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils n'étaient pas devant quand il s'était refermé. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, ils repartirent dans la deuxième salle pour découvrir au plus vite le moyen de remonter le temps.

- _Alors, on fait comment ?_ demanda Scorpius avec un ton pressé tandis qu'il dévalait les marches de l'escalier.

Soudainement, la pièce trembla durant quelques secondes et ceci à plusieurs reprises. Quelques livres tombèrent. La poussière s'abatit sur les meubles.

- _Je crois qu'ils ont découvert le passage,_ hurla Albus en courant pour éviter de se faire assommer par les livres qui chutaient depuis les rayonnages.

- _Mais comment on va pouvoir retrouver quoi que ce soit dans ce bazar ?_

- _Je n'en sais mais il faut qu'on trouve ce livre rapidement car sinon on aura du mal à s'expliquer avec eux,_ répondit le brun.

Les secousses de faisaient de plus en plus fortes. La panique commençait à se faire sentir chez les deux garçons. Ils ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire, où regarder. Albus se demandait même si la directrice ne s'était pas trompée. Chaque meuble pouvait renfermer ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun moyen de trouver rapidement la manière de voyager dans le temps.

- _Scorp', faut faire comment ? Tu ne connais pas un sortilège ? Quelque chose qui attirerait le livre que l'on veut ?_

- _Euh … oui il me semble que j'ai entendu James prononcer une incantation et son parchemin lui est venu dans la main. C'était Aco, euh … Accio !_

Des dizaines de livres se déplacèrent vers Scorpius. Albus réagit tout de suite en renvoyant les livres en arrière avant qu'ils aient atteint son frère.

- _Ah oui, je l'ai entendu aussi, _informa le jeune brun,_ mais je crois qu'il a précisé ce qu'il voulait attirer._

- _Très bien,_ répondit le blond en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. _Accio livre sur les voyages temporels !_

Un livre sortir d'un tas qui s'était amoncelé en bas d'un placard.

Maintenant, la question était de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir quitter la salle sans se retrouver face aux sorciers qui étaient en train d'essayer de forcer le passage. Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient, les secousses continuaient. Les sorciers devaient beaucoup avoir avancé, les murs de la pièce supérieure commençaient à se fissurer.

- _Je crois qu'il faut partir,_ dit Scorpius.

Les deux jeunes remontèrent l'escalier pour essayer de prendre le passage mais ils constatèrent en regardant par l'ouverture faite par la porte l'état des murs.

- _Bon, on ne partira pas par ici !_ déclara le blond.

Tout à coup, une pierre du mur céda dans une petite explosion. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la seconde salle en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui leur permettrait de s'enfuir sans avoir à s'expliquer avec les s orciers du Ministère. Ils auraient pu transplaner mais malheureusement ils n'avaient pas appris la technique et en si peu de temps, l'apprendre était impossible, surtout sans personne pour leur expliquer.

- _Il n'y aurait pas par hasard un sortilège qui serait équivalent au transplanage ?_ questionna Albus.

- _Non, aucun à ma connaissance. Tu sais, je crois que l'on est cuits,_ lui répondit son frère.

Le mur du passage explosa. La quantité de poussière était si importante que Scorpius et Albus en eurent en plein visage dans la seconde salle.

Les sorciers du Ministère de la Magie poussèrent la porte qui tomba d'un rien.

- _Tu vas à droite et moi je vais à gauche,_ déclara un des hommes. _Les enfants, montrez-vous ! On ne vous fera aucun mal._

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

De leur côté, Albus et Scorpius paniquaient. Ils ne voyaient aucun moyen de s'échapper, la seule sortie était sûrement surveiller et ils auraient des comptes à rendre. De plus, leur mission serait un échec avant de l'avoir réellement commencée. Aucun sort ne pouvait leur venir en aide. Albus regarda autour de lui et remarqua une armoire au milieu des bibliothèques. Il l'ouvrit afin de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

- _Scorp'_, murmura le brun.

- _Oui ?_ lui répondit ce dernier aussi bas en se déplaçant vers lui.

- _Tu vois ce que je vois ?_

- _Notre billet de sortie !_

Deux Eclair de Feu en excellent état étaient dans l'armoire. Albus les scruta rapidement de plus près. Il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples balais, ils étaient gravés au nom d'Harry Potter pour l'un et de Draco Malfoy pour l'autre. Ceci rappela encore plus l'importance de cette mission aux deux frères. Ils saisirent les Eclair de Feu et les enfourchèrent. Ils prirent un peu de distance par rapport au sol. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient hérité de leurs parents, c'était bien leur talent pour voler. Ils prirent de la vitesse et se dirigèrent vers la porte, enfin vers où était située la porte pour quitter la partie souterraine. Les sorciers ne purent rien faire, les deux jeunes étaient passés avec une telle célérité. Scorpius et Albus avaient décidé d'aller voir McGonagall avant de s'embarquer dans le grand voyage. Ils se posèrent dans une zone dégagée et finirent le peu de chemin à pied mais s'arrêtèrent un peu avant le bureau voyant deux hommes qui portaient une civière. Sur cette dernière, un corps sur lequel avait été déposé un drap blanc. En écoutant les conversations entre les sorciers, ils apprirent que la directrice avec succombé à ses blessures malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Albus et Scorpius étaient maintenant totalement seuls, avec une lourde responsabilité entre les mains. Ils se prirent deux minutes pour parler et faire le point. Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil dans le livre afin de savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire.

- _Pour remonter le temps, il faut faire une potion. Mais on ne trouvera aucun des ingrédients ici._

- _Il faut quitter les ruines du château. De toute manière, _s'exprima Albus, _on est trop recherchés ici. On devrait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, on pourra y trouver ce qu'on veut et préparer la potion dans la Cabane Hurlante._

- _Excellente idée Al' !_

Tous deux prirent la direction de l'ancien emplacement du passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne. Par chance, la statue n'était pas tellement endommagée à sa base, il restait à voir si le tunnel ne s'était pas effondré. Albus y entra dedans le premier suivi de près par son frère.

- _Lumos_ _!_ clamèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur afin d'éclairer leur chemin qui pour l'instant semblait praticable.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche dans un tunnel om quelques roches leur avait compliqué la route, ils atterrirent dans la réserve de la boutique Honeydukes. Ils replacèrent la dalle de pierre après leur passage et se glissèrent à travers les autres clients de manière discrète pour sortir dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, Scorpius regarda les ingrédients de la potion, les notas grâce à un sortilège sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait sur lui, sort qu'ils avaient appris avec leurs parents.

- _Il faut une peau de serpent, de la lavande, deux cafards et un peu de poussière d'argent._ Heureusement, à la fin de sa cuisson, la potion sera prête, déclara le blondinet.

- _Parfait, il faut juste se rendre chez l'apothicaire,_ répondit jovialement Albus.

Ils prirent le chemin de la boutique de l'apothicaire. Scorpius adorait s'y rendre, étant passionné par l'art des potions, comme le disait le regretté professeur Severus Rogue. Une fois entré, ils se dépêchèrent d'acheter les divers ingrédients ainsi qu'un chaudron. Le tout en main, les frères marchèrent jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, toujours aussi redoutée qu'à l'époque où leurs parents étaient élèves à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'elle était sans danger en dehors d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants. Les deux frangins en avaient profité pour s'en servir comme d'un Quartier Général secret.

Sur place, à l'aide d'un sortilège, Albus fit un peu et plaça le chaudron dessus. Il prit le livre et dicta la marche à suivre pour fabriquer la potion à Scorpius, ce dernier était le plus doué dans le domaine. Ils vérifiaient scrupuleusement chaque étape car ils n'auraient pas d'autre chance. Les sorciers du Ministère devaient déjà être en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Par chance, on ne pouvait plus transplaner dans le village depuis l'incident à Poudlard pour protéger ses habitants d'une quelconque attaque. Après une demi-heure de cuisson, Scorpius versa la mixture dans une fiole, puis une deuxième. Chacun des frères s'en saisit d'une.

- _Il suffit juste de la boire ?_ demanda le blond.

- _Pas vraiment, il faut désigner une personne qui sera comme un guide. Celui-ci doit mettre la lavande dans sa potion. Ensuite, tous ceux souhaitant voyager dans le temps doivent se tenir la main. Le guide pense fort à l'époque où il veut se rendre. Tout le monde boit la potion au même moment et le voyage s'effectue._

- _D'accord, tu seras le guide,_ dit Scorpius en mettant quelques fleurs de lavandes dans la fiole de son frère. _Ça rendra le goût plus agréable pour toi,_ continua-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.

- _Très bien._

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, prenant la main que son frère lui tendait dans la sienne. Leur cœur battait fort. Leur stress ne pouvait pas être plus grand.

- _Prêt ?_ demanda Albus qui avait la respiration insistée en regardant Scorpius dans les yeux.

- _Il faut bien,_ répondit-il.

- _Alors, c'est parti !_

Albus se concentra, choisit la période d'arrivée. Il choisit la première année de scolarité de leurs parents à Poudlard pour pouvoir les protéger au maximum. Chacun approcha la fiole de ses lèvres, et d'un coup, ils vidèrent cette dernière d'une seule traite. Une petite convulsion envahit les deux garçons.

Une sorte de portail bleu s'ouvrit devant eux. Des lumières aux allures d'arcs électriques entouraient le passage temporel. Les deux jeunes firent un pas en avant et furent aspirés par le portail. Le grand voyage commençait, ils se sentaient transportés avec l'impression de voler dans le vide.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Mais pas de panique, la suite de l'histoire sera publiée samedi prochain, le 5 juillet 2014 dans la journée.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par review, ça fait toujours plaisir (et j'y réponds toujours).

Vous pouvez aussi me rejoindre sur mes réseaux sociaux pour être au courant des nouveautés et avoir quelques exclusivités (liens sur mon profil).

A bientôt )


	2. Le grand voyage

**Titre :** Pour nos pères

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Dates d'écriture :** février 2014 - ?

**Genre(s) :** Aventure, Romance

**Auteur(s) :** Antoine DEBREGEAS (Helnox)

**Relecteur(s) **: Aucun relecteur pour ce chapitre

**Pairing :** ASP/SM – HP/DM

**Rating :** K – **K+** - T – M – MA

* * *

**Résumé :** Un homme pose des appareils explosifs dans l'école de magie Poudlard. Scorpius et Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter n'arriveront pas à empêcher la destruction de Poudlard. Ils devront donc remonter le temps pour comprendre pourquoi leur père est à l'origine de cette horreur.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Deuxième chapitre de l'aventure incroyable d'Albus Severus et Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. L'étau se resserre.

(Désolé pour le petit retard pour ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Le grand voyage**

Ils virent un paysage se dessiner devant aux. Il faisait sombre, il devait faire nuit. Leurs pieds touchèrent enfin une surface plane, ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté du portail.

- _Ça a fonctionné !_ déclara Scorpius.

Devant eux se dressait le somptueux château qui abritait l'école Poudlard. Des torches enflammées illuminaient les façades en pierre de la bâtisse. Ils aperçurent Hagrid qui se dirigeait vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le Poudlard Express devait être sur le point d'arriver. Les deux garçons profitèrent de l'obscurité pour progresser sans se faire remarquer. C'était étrange. Un drôle de sentiment les habitait car tout ressemblait à ce qu'ils connaissaient mais d'un autre côté, tout était tellement différent. Le sifflement du train vint les sortir de leurs pensées.

Albus regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de préparer un vrai matériel avant de partir, ils auraient pu se munir de la cape d'invisibilité que leur père Harry leur avait donnée à leur rentrée à Poudlard.

Une fois le train arrivé en gare, Albus et Scorpius purent apercevoir Harry ainsi que le reste du trio descendre. Draco et ses sbires étaient un peu plus loin. Ils avaient du mal à s'imaginer qu'ils allaient finir ensemble et surtout qu'ils étaient tels que des miracles. La technique des « bébés chaudrons » était à peine au point qu'Harry et Draco avaient décidé de l'utiliser, de plus dans le futur ces bébés n'étaient pas très nombreux. Ils se glissèrent dans la masse d'élèves après avoir retiré la poussière de leurs robes de sorciers. Il leur restait un grand questionnement : allaient-ils se glisser à une table comme des élèves qui revenaient normalement à l'école après l'été mais que personne connaissait ou alors prévenir le directeur de l'école de la situation en limitant les informations qu'ils lui donneraient pour éviter de changer le futur même si ce dernier comprendrait bien les enjeux. Une fois avoir pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école, connaissant parfaitement chaque recoin du château, ils profitèrent que McGonagall monte l'escalier et ainsi soit de dos pour s'éclipser dans un couloir.

- _On a eu chaud, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué nos cravates vertes. Par chance,_ dit Albus une fois qu'ils se trouvaient à l'écart, _nos insignes sont tombés dans la précipitation mise en œuvre à notre époque._

- _En effet,_ répliqua Scorpius, _ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est la cape d'invisibilité de papa, mais on n'a pas pu la récupérer._

Albus tout comme son frère semblaient déjà en difficultés. Le brun observa son frangin quand soudainement il sembla trouver la solution.

- _Scorp',_ s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant pour n'alerter personne, _on peut se mettre invisibles. Tu te souviens l'inventeur fou qu'on a croisé à Londres, il nous avait donné des bracelets qui selon lui permettraient de se camoufler de la vue des autres. Par chance, on les a toujours gardés sur nous juste pour leur côté esthétique._

- _Mais oui, sauf … qu'on ne les a jamais testés !_

- _Et bien je crois que ce moment serait idéal pour le faire !_ continua le jeune garçon brun le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond remonta légèrement sa manche droite laissant se dévoiler un bracelet de métal avec quelques boutons portant des symboles dessus. Il appuya sur l'un d'entre eux. Albus vit son frère disparaître immédiatement. Il fit de même avec son propre appareil. Par chance, les personnes qui utilisaient cette même technologie pouvaient se voir entre eux. Scorpius déclara alors que maintenant, ils pouvaient rejoindre les autres pour suivre le déroulement de la soirée. Ils agirent tout de suite et prirent la route de la Grande Salle. Ces derniers avaient pu se permettre de laisser leurs pères seuls car ils étaient avec des professeurs et donc ils étaient protégés.

Ils attendirent qu'une personne entre ou sorte de la Grande Salle pour se glisser à l'intérieur, une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant toute seule attirerait obligatoirement l'attention. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils aperçurent tous les professeurs de l'époque de leurs parents. Quelle joie de les voir en vie, par exemple Albus Dumbledore ou Severus Rogue qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'en photos. McGonagall venait de céder la parole au directeur afin qu'il dicte quelques extraits du règlement intérieur de Poudlard. Cette situation semblait étrange aux garçons car dans le futur c'était un nouvel enseignant qui laissait Minerva parler. Scorpius et Albus n'écoutaient pas vraiment, déjà car ils l'avaient déjà entendu mais aussi car ces derniers ne cessaient d'observer leurs parents sous toutes les coutures quand ce n'était pas la pièce. Ils avaient constaté que la guerre avait énormément ravagé le château, vu les différences avec leur Grande Salle.

- _Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer ici,_ déclara McGonagall en désignant un tabouret placé à sa gauche sur l'estrade. _Je placerai alors le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons._

Les deux frères avaient toute leur attention sur ce qu'il se déroulait. Ils avaient entendu dire que la répartition avait été spéciale pour Harry car le Choixpeau aurait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les deux garçons avaient été tout autant surpris par leur propre répartition. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'ils allaient se retrouver tous les deux à Serpentard.

- _Hermione Granger !_ clama la professeure de métamorphose.

La jeune fille s'était assise, peu rassurée. Ceci pouvait être compréhensible, elle venait d'un monde sans magie, tout ceci était encore nouveau pour elle. Hermione fut envoyée sans grande surprise à Gryffondor. D'autres passèrent sur le tabouret comme Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott ou encore Lavande Brown. Ron fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor. Quand Draco s'avança, Scorpius était ébloui tout comme son frère. Sans grande surprise, Serpentard lui fut attribué comme maison. Vint le tour d'Harry. McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Selon ce que leur avaient raconté Ron et Hermione dans le futur, Harry aurait demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Sauf que ce dernier ne sembla pas hésiter.

- _Serpentard !_

La table de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent acclamait l'arrivée d'Harry. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, leur père aurait dû aller dans la maison Gryffondor. Le continuum avait été modifié et donc l'avenir serait sûrement altéré. Scorpius pensa tout de suite que leur voyage avait eu des répercussions mais il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi. Ils avaient tout fait pour ne pas interagir avec les personnes qu'ils ont rencontrées. Est-ce-que le seul fait de leur arrivée pouvait avoir tout changé ? De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

- _Scorp',_ murmura Albus.

- _Oui ?_ répondit-il tout aussi bas.

- _Maintenant qu'un tel évènement s'est produit, on peut au moins prévenir Dumbledore._

- _Je ne sais pas … Ça pourrait faire encore plus de dégâts !_

- _Ah oui, et quel genre ? Quoi de pire ?_

- _Oh je ne sais pas moi, la mort d'une personne voire d'un de nos pères ! Si c'est le cas …_

- _On cesserait d'exister !_ dit Albus un peu plus fort.

- _Oui mais du calme, tu aurais pu nous faire remarquer._

Rogue se leva, quitta l'estrade où était placée la table des professeurs et prit la direction du duo futuriste. Albus et Scorpius en retenaient presque leur souffle. Il se trouvait maintenant très près d'eux. Il les braquait avec son regard froid et sévère. Le professeur avança une main vers les deux frères et saisit sa baguette magique avec l'autre.

Soudainement, les deux garçons se sentirent emportés par une force inconnue.

- _Hominum Revelio !_ hurla Severus.

Rien ne se produisit. Dumbledore qui s'était levé se dirigea vers le Maître des Potions.

- _Il y a un problème Severus ?_ questionna le vieil homme.

- _J'ai cru durant un instant mais tout va bien,_ répondit calmement Rogue retournant à sa place.

- _Il n'y a rien à craindre, reprenez tranquillement le banquet !_ déclara le directeur en suivant le même chemin que le professeur Rogue.

Albus et Severus étaient apparus dans une grande pièce dans le même style que tout le château : c'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le reconnaître, se trouvant dans une partie de l'école qui n'avait pas été tellement touchée par les combats. Du coup, à part quelques éléments de décoration qui avaient changé, McGonagall avait conservé le bureau quasi à l'identique.

- _Tu as une idée de ce que l'on fait ici ?_ demanda Albus à son frère.

- _Absolument pas. On dirait que quelqu'un nous a fait transplaner à distance et la seule personne qui a ce pouvoir dans Poudlard c'est Dumbledore._

- _Ça voudrait donc dire qu'il a réussi à nous voir à travers le champ d'invisibilité._

- _Et Rogue aussi !_ compléta Scorpius. _C'est pour ça qu'il est venu vers nous._

- _En effet !_ déclara la voix du directeur de Poudlard. _Mais rassurez-vous, seuls moi et le professeur Rogue connaissons une certaine magie qui nous a permis de vous remarquer. Enfin il y a certains mages noirs qui le pourraient mais vous ne devriez pas les rencontrer. Pouvez-vous couper votre invisibilité ?_

Chacun des frères appuya sur son bracelet et ils devinrent visibles pour tous.

- _Mais au fait ! Qui êtes-vous ?_ se demanda Dumbledore. _J'ai la vague impression de vous connaître._

- _En fait, vous connaissez nos parents,_ répondit Albus Severus.

- _Ah oui ? Qui sont-ils ?_

- _Harry Potter et …_

- _Draco Malfoy,_ termina Scorpius en souriant.

- _Vous … Impossible. Cela voudrait dire que vous n'êtes pas de cette époque,_ déclara à haute voix l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

- _C'est que nous venons du futur,_ dit doucement Albus Severus.

- _Je vois. Mais, pourquoi ? Quoi que non, ne me dites rien. Ceci pourrait changer l'histoire._

- _C'est déjà fait. Harry Potter,_ cria Scorpius, _n'aurait pas dû être à Serpentard. Mon père, enfin papa est Gryffondor._

- _Très bien,_ soupira Dumbledore. _Expliquez-moi tout !_

Ils passèrent une bonne heure pour tout expliquer entre leur récit et les questions posées par le vieil homme. Dumbledore semblait très intéressé au cas de Draco quand Scorpius raconta son comportement avant la destruction du château.

- _Pourquoi semblez-vous si inquiet ?_ demanda le jeune Albus.

- _C'est que je me suis toujours dit que ça recommencerait,_ raconta Dumbledore. _La chasse aux sorciers et sorcières semblait terminée depuis un moment, mais j'ai toujours pensé au fond de moi que ce n'était qu'une passade. Maintenant, le monde Moldu possède de grandes technologies qui seraient capables de faire de grands dégâts, même chez nous._

- _Pourtant, on a la magie pour se protéger, _intervint Scorpius qui lisait l'inquiétude sur le visage du directeur.

- _Oui, certes. Mais on ne peut pas protéger tous les sorciers en même temps et de plus, il y a toujours des faiblesses exploitables chez son ennemi._

- _Vous avez raison,_ dit doucement Albus Severus. _Mais qu'est-ce-que nous allons faire maintenant ?_

- _Nous battre ! _s'exclama le directeur._ Trouver un moyen d'empêcher que Draco Malfoy, et qui sait peut-être d'autres personnes se trouvant ici, se retrouvent comme des marionnettes pour des Moldus voulant détruire à tout prix la magie._

Le directeur discuta encore un moment avec les deux garçons du futur jusqu'à que Rogue entre soudainement dans le bureau.

- _Alors, vous les avez arrêtés ?_ demanda le professeur de potion.

- _Du calme Severus. Ils sont ici et ils m'ont tout expliqué._

- _Mais comment savoir si ce n'est pas un piège tendu par je ne sais qui ?_ dit Rogue, d'un ton méfiant.

- _Essayez de ne pas chercher le mal partout. Ils sont ici pour sauver notre monde. La menace dont je vous parlais existe réellement._

- _Si vous le dites. Vous verrez bien à l'avenir si vous avez fait le bon choix Albus._

Le directeur choisit de mettre au courant son collègue. De toute façon, comme l'avaient dit les frères, l'avenir était déjà altéré.

- _Je vais mener mon enquête chez les Moldus,_ déclara Severus.

- _Très bien, tenez-moi informé !_ répondit Dumbledore.

- _Chacun de nous surveillera le dortoir de nos parents, ce sont les cibles les plus envisageables,_ intervint Scorpius.

- _D'accord,_ dit Dumbledore. _Mais utilisez bien vos appareils pour vous rendre invisible. Même si le futur est déjà changé, la nouvelle créerait la panique dans l'école et nous empêcherait de réussir à sauver l'avenir._

Chacun partit donc à son poste.

Le lendemain matin, les deux frères se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle pour un petit compte-rendu de la nuit. Aucune visite suspecte n'était à déclarer dans les dortoirs. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir les suivre tout la journée sauf pour les cours de potion et de métamorphose, Dumbledore était certain de l'intégrité de ces deux professeurs. De plus, il fallait bien que les garçons se reposent, ils venaient peut-être du futur mais avaient une réserve d'énergie limitée.

- _A ton avis, l'individu qui a fait ça, il aurait osé le faire en plein cours ?_ demanda à haute voix Scorpius à son frère.

- _Ce serait dur, les professeurs ne le laisseraient pas faire et puis même si c'est le professeur qui est corrompu, il y aurait toute la classe comme témoin,_ répondit Albus Severus.

- _Tu as raison, un cas comme celui du professeur Quirell ne pourrait pas être relié à cet acte, surtout que ce serait absurde. Voldemort n'aurait aucun intérêt à détruire la magie en tuant presque tous les sorciers. C'est ce qui lui permet d'être aussi puissant._

- _C'est vrai. Et il faut vraiment que le trio se forme tout de même, sinon Voldemort ne sera jamais vaincu._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ affirma Scorpius en souriant. _On va y arriver. On n'est plus vraiment seuls._

Albus répondit d'un sourire en coin.

- _Par chance,_ reprit le brun, _les deux jeunes garçons que l'on doit protéger sont dans la même maison. Ainsi, on pourra se relayer pour les surveiller._

- _Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que nos pères vont, ça fait bizarre de dire ça alors qu'ils n'ont encore que notre âge._

- _Va au fait !_

- _Il faudrait qu'ils deviennent rapidement amis, comme ça, encore moins de travail divisé car ils seraient presque tout le temps ensemble._

- _C'est certain, mais on ne peut pas forcer les choses,_ s'exprima le blond.

- _Mais pourquoi on continue cette surveillance alors que l'avenir a déjà été altéré ?_

- _Car si ça se trouve, on peut arriver à un avenir identique au notre à l'exception de la maison de papa. Sinon, on peut glaner des informations, savoir qui est l'agresseur et où se trouve tout leur groupe, puis on remonte encore une fois le temps et on les stoppe alors qu'ils n'auront pas encore mis leur plan à exécution, _termina Scorpius en baillant un peu.

Albus laissa alors son frère aller se reposer un peu. Dumbledore avait aménagé une salle de classe désaffectée en dortoir provisoire pour les deux garçons. Le jeune brun suivit alors ses deux parents qui avaient l'air de s'apprécier. C'était encore loin du grand amour mais si ça continuait ainsi, Albus et Scorpius n'auraient aucun souci à se faire sur ce point-là, pour assurer leur existence.

Le premier cours était celui de potion. Chaque maison, du moins les premières années de chaque maison, avaient cours avec le directeur de cette dernière. Scorpius aurait pu ne pas venir à ce cours mais il souhaitait voir au maximum ses parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Le groupe de première année de Serpentard se mit en rang devant le cachot qui servait de salle de classe pour le cours de potion. Ce dernier serait habituellement en commun avec les Gryffondor mais exceptionnellement ils avaient cours de métamorphose. Scorpius repensait au grand défi que son frère et lui avaient : former le trio entre Harry, Ron et Hermione sachant que ces deux derniers étaient à Gryffondor, maison rivale de Serpentard. Ce trio devait vivre plein de choses dans leur combat contre Voldemort. Si c'était Draco qui les remplaçait, le futur serait encore des plus différents.

Rogue ouvrit soudainement la porte ce qui sortit Scorpius de ses pensées. Il se glissa parmi les élèves pour entrer. Draco et Harry étaient installés à la même table, au premier rang. Le professeur commença son cours et dirigea son regard vers Harry.

- _Monsieur Potter ! Notre nouvelle célébrité,_ déclara-t-il. _Dites-moi, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoard ?_

- _Mmmhh,_ marmona Harry. _Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre._

- _Bien, suivant ! Nott !_

Harry sourit à Draco. Ce dernier n'était pas innocent au fait qu'Harry ait su répondre. En effet, le jeune Draco Malfoy avait décidé de prendre le brun sous son aile, sachant que venant de chez les Moldus, il ne saurait pas grand-chose en magie. Pour qu'il devienne respecté chez les Serpentard puis dans toute l'école, le blond avait fait un cours express sur les bases en magie au début de la nuit. Surtout en potion, Rogue étant son parrain, il connaissait beaucoup de choses, surtout la passion de ce dernier d'interroger les jeunes sorciers venant de familles Moldues. Cet effort avait été gagnant. Rogue était bluffé. Scorpius n'eut pas grand-chose à faire à part suivre le cours, au moins, ça pourrait lui servir même s'il savait qu'il devra vieillir à cette époque. Il était hors de question de revenir à leur temps pour reprendre leur vie tranquillement.

Ceci se déroula de la même façon pendant un mois, aucune attaque n'avait touché l'école. Les journées étaient assez répétitives pour les deux frères mais la responsabilité de protéger leurs parents et de s'assurer qu'ils existeront les motivait au plus haut point. Albus avait envie de se mêler aux élèves mais c'était impossible. Le jour d'Halloween arriva rapidement. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le buffet du soir. Soudainement, alors que le silence régnait presque, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand fracas et le professeur Quirell courrait en criant.

- _Il y a un troll dans les cachots !_

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire davantage, il s'évanouit immédiatement après ces quelques mots. Dumbledore fit remonter les élèves dans leurs Salles Communes sauf les Serpentard, leur dortoir étant dans les cachots. Draco tira la manche d'Harry et l'entraîna dans la foule. Il voulait voir le troll de ses propres yeux. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs.

Sur leur chemin, Harry plaqua soudainement son camarade contre le mur.

- _Euh, Harry … Que tu aies des fantasmes me concernant, pourquoi pas,_ dit Draco, _mais je ne suis pas comme ça._

Harry regarda le blond bizarrement puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir voisin.

- _Mais va pas t'imaginer de drôles de choses,_ répondit Harry retournant son visage vers Malfoy. Regarde de l'autre côté du mur et tu comprendras !

Le jeune brun poussa Draco de façon qu'il puisse voir le troll avançant dans le couloir.

- _Tu veux vraiment risquer ta vie ?_ demanda Harry.

- On devrait pouvoir réussir à l'arrêter.

- _Mais oui, pourquoi pas aller combattre une armée d'Auror pendant qu'on y est,_ dit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

Draco se retourna soudainement.

- _Fonce,_ chuchota-t-il_, il vient par ici._

Le blond poussa son camarade vers une porte, qu'il poussa et les deux compères entrèrent et refermèrent doucement la porte pour se cacher. Une fois en sécurité, ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec leur descendance future.

* * *

_**Et un chapitre de plus.**_

_**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite, en espérant que cette fois, je ne serais pas en retard.**_

_**Vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ce qui est cool, et ce qui est pas logique pas bien du tout **_

_**A bientôt, Helnox.**_


End file.
